Last Greeting
by MizuumiYuki
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke yang selama ini selalu diduga oleh Haruno Sakura sebagai seorang stalker, ternyata adalah sosok penyelamat baginya. Hingga suatu kejadian membuatnya harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa dugaannya tak beralasan, meski sudah sangat terlambat untuk meminta maaf. A SasuSaku fanfict, Alternate Universe. Warning inside. For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2013. RnC?


**Naruto**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Last Greeting © MizuumiYuki**

**T | Drama/Angst | AU | Chara death**

**Inspired by Dorama 'Ending Planner'**

**For ****Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri**** 2013**

**and also for (very late) Sasuke's Birthday Fict. Happy birthday, Sasupyon!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Selamat malam semuanya. Sambil menikmati hidangan Anda, izinkan saya mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk menemani makan malam Anda sekalian. Lagu ini berjudul Tonight, spesial untuk Anda semua."

Petikan gitar akustik yang mengalunkan nada lembut membuka sebuah alunan lembut suara seorang gadis bermata hijau. Gadis berperawakan sedang yang kini tengah duduk di sebuah kursi tinggi sambil memainkan gitarnya yang berwarna gading kecoklatan. Suara merdu yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu sungguh memukau setiap pengunjung yang ada di café itu. Termasuk seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap.

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke. Ia sudah sering melihat pemandangan seperti ini di malam-malam sebelumnya. Tepatnya melihat penampilan gadis berambut merah muda yang dengan piawainya memainkan gitar kesayangannya. Hampir setiap minggu selalu ia sempatkan untuk mengunjungi atau bahkan hanya sekadar melewati café terbuka ini. Hanya untuk melihat gadis bermata seindah zambrud itu. seperti malam ini. Gadis pemetik gitar itu biasanya akan tampil di café tersebut setiap hari rabu dan sabtu.

Entah mengapa malam ini ia begitu tidak sabar ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sebagai seorang illustrator di sebuah percetakan yang cukup terkenal membuatnya kadang tidak memiliki waktu luang yang cukup baginya. Seperti saat ini. Dia tengah mengerjakan sebuah proyek yang cukup besar, yaitu membuat ilustrasi untuk sebuah majalah _lifestyle_ baru yang akan segera diterbitkan dalam waktu dekat. Hampir sebulan ini nyaris selalu pulang larut malam akibat lembur. Tentu saja ini mengurangi frekuensinya untuk melihat secara langsung penampilan si gadis merah muda.

Tepat jam delapan lewat lima belas menit, dia beranjak dari meja kerjanya setelah menyelesaikan _layout_ terakhirnya. Kertas-kertas yang berserakan di sekitar mejanya hanya ia tumpukkan seadanya sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam laci yang berada di bawah meja kerjanya. Setelah mematikan komputernya, segera ia tinggalkan kubikelnya, tak lupa membawa serta tas kerjanya.

"Aku pulang duluan," pamitnya pada rekannya yang masih berkutat di depan layar komputernya. Temannya yang berkacamata hanya melambaikan tangannya kemudian memokuskan diri lagi ke pekerjaan yang belum kunjung selesai.

Beruntung ia tepat waktu hingga tiba di stasiun kereta tak jauh dari kantornya. Kereta yang akan menuju ke kawasan distrik Minato akan segera berangkat kurang dari lima menit. Café yang menjadi tempat favoritnya berada tidak jauh dari stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Cukup berjalan kaki kurang lebih sepuluh menit sebelum tiba di lokasi.

Malam itu jalanan tidak terlalu ramai, namun tidak membuat dirinya santai berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya. Gadis penyanyi café itu biasanya memulai pertunjukkan tunggalnya pukul 7 malam. Mengingat saat ini penunjuk waktu di pergelangan tangan kirinya sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 9 malam, tentu ia tidak ingin ketinggalan salah satu pertunjukkan musik favoritnya.

Tiba di café yang malam itu tidak seramai dikala akhir pekan, ia segera mendudukan diri di kursi favoritnya. Meja tunggal dengan dua buah kursi yang terletak di salah satu sisi ruangan, tidak langsung tepat menghadap ke arah panggung mini di sisi lain ruangan, namun dari posisi duduknya, dia lebih bisa mengamati sang penyanyi tanpa diketahui secara langsung oleh gadis yang menjadi objeknya.

Seorang pelayan yang sudah dikenalnya menghampiri tak lama setelah ia tiba. "Kau beruntung meja ini kosong sejak sejam yang lalu," ujar si pelayan berambut keperakan. Dia mendudukkan diri di kursi kosong di hadapan Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke retoris. "Ada untungnya juga aku terlambat."

"Lembur lagi?"

"Proyek kali ini benar-benar menyita waktuku. Untungnya semua sudah kurampungkan hari ini."

"Sou ka. Pesanan?"

"Seperti biasa saja," jawab Sasuke. "Ah ya, Hidan-san, dia kemana?"

Mengerti siapa yang dimaksud pelanggannya, pelayan bernama Hidan segera menjawab, "Sedang istirahat di belakang."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Hidan segera pamit setelahnya untuk menyampaikan pesanan Sasuke ke bagian dapur agar segera dibuatkan. Sepiring spaghetti carbonara dan segelas jus tomat tanpa gula.

.

.

.

"Kau masih akan _perform_?" tanya seseorang di belakang panggung.

"Ya, mungkin akan membawakan satu-dua lagu lagi hingga café tutup."

"Memangnya kemana Ino? Biasanya dia juga mengiringimu dengan keyboardnya."

"Dia sedang ada keperluan ke luar kota. Mungkin baru besok dia pulang," jawab Sakura sedikit terburu-buru, sambil bersiap untuk segera tampil lagi di hadapan pengunjung café. "Bisa tolong ambilkan gitarku di sebelahmu itu, Dei-senpai?"

Dei —atau Deidara— yang saat itu sedang berkutat dengan tombol-tombol yang ada pada perangkat _sound system_ menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak guna mengambilkan gitar kesayangan si gadis dan memberikannya pada yang bersangkutan. "Oh ya, Sakura, kulihat dia baru saja datang."

"Siapa maksud senpai?"

"Pria raven itu," jawab Deidara sambil tersenyum penuh arti, "penggemarmu nomor satu."

Sakura terkikik, "Kau mengada-ada. Aku merasa dia bukan penggemarku. Lebih terlihat seperti _stalker_ kurasa."

"Mana ada _stalker_ yang terang-terangan menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan yang diuntitnya," ujar Deidara sekenanya. Kini dia tengan berkutat dengan kabel-kabel listrik di sekitarnya.

"Tapi kenapa setiap aku menatapnya dia selalu memalingkan wajah? Bahkan ketika aku sengaja ingin mendekatinya di _subway_ tempo hari, dia justru terlihat menghindar."

Deidara hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai tanda tidak tahu. "Sebaiknya kau segera naik panggung, Sakura."

"Ah, kau benar." Sakura segera beranjak dari tempatnya. "Oh iya, Dei-senpai, malam ini boleh ya aku menumpang motormu lagi?"

"Tidak masalah, tunggu aku selepas café tutup."

.

.

.

Sakura kembali ke atas panggung, siap dengan _standing mic_ dan gitar akustiknya. Kali ini dia membawakannya sambil duduk di sebuah kursi tinggi.

"Selamat malam, selamat datang bagi para pengunjung yang baru datang. Kali ini saya akan membawakan sebuah lagu ciptaan saya yang berjudul Last Greeting. Semoga anda semua menikmati pertunjukan malam ini. Selamat menikmati."

Sakura mulai memetik gitarnya sebelum akhirnya memulai lagunya. Last Greeting, lagu ballad yang berkisah tentang sepasang muda-mudi yang dipermainkan takdir. Mereka dipertemukan oleh takdir, dan takdir pulalah yang membuat mereka harus berpisah disaat cinta mulai bertumbuh.

Liriknya sangat menyentuh hati. Sakura terlihat menghayati nyanyiannya. sesekali ia memejamkan matanya. Seperti menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan yang sangat ia mengerti. Begitulah yang terbaca oleh Sasuke yang menyaksikannya dalam diam. Tepuk tangan meriah dari para pengunjung menjadi pertanda Sakura menyelesaikan lagunya.

Pada sesi terakhir penampilannya malam ini, Sakura sengaja mengajak para pengunjung untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam memilih lagu yang akan dia bawakan. Pengunjung boleh mengajukan request lagu apapun yang mereka inginkan, dan yang terpilih lagunya akan Sakura bawakan sebagai penutup penampilan malam ini.

"Apakah ada yang ingin lagu pilihannya saya bawakan?"

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam di sisi kanan ruangan café mengacungkan tangannya, lantas ia berdiri menunjukkan siapa dirinya. Sakura sedikit terperangah melihat siapa yang berdiri. Baru kali ini ada interaksi antara dia dengan pria itu.

"Bisakah kau membawakan lagu Happy Birthday?" pinta pria yang tak lain adalah Sasuke _to the point_.

"Happy Birthday?" tanya Sakura memastikan permintaan sang penonton yang sedikit tak lazim. Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tanpa sempat berbicara lagi, Sasuke segera mendudukkan dirinya kembali di atas kursinya. Memokuskan diri untuk menyaksikan penampilan terakhir Sakura. Sakura yang sempat bingung dengan permintaan Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk mengerti dan memosisikan jari-jarinya di kunci gitarnya untuk memulai lagu pesanan sang penonton.

.

.

.

"Sakura, tak apa kau pulang sendiri malam ini? Maafkan aku. Barusan aku ditelepon Shion-neesan, katanya ada urusan mendadak yang sangat memerlukan aku. Yaa, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana dia bila sudah memerintah."

"Aku mengerti. Jangan khawatirkan aku, Dei-senpai, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Yokata. Kau hati-hati di jalan. Ini sudah larut, sebaiknya kau tidak mampir dulu kemana-mana."

"Hai! Aku akan langsung pulang 'kok."

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, Sakura. Kalau begitu, aku duluan. Jaa…"

"Jaa!"

* * *

"Moshi-moshi, apakah benar ini dengan Nona Haruno Sakura?"

"Hai, saya sendiri."

"Aku Kurenai dari kepolisian Konoha divisi investigasi. Bisakah anda datang ke kantor kepolisian Konoha sekarang?"

"A-ada apa?"

"Kami membutuhkan anda saat ini. Untuk detailnya akan kami jelaskan di sini."

"Baiklah"

Sakura menaiki taksi untuk mencapai ke distrik Anbu dimana kantor kepolisian Konoha berada. Dalam hatinya ia merasa bingung tentang apa yang terjadi hingga melibatkan pihak kepolisian dan dirinya. Ia sendiri cemas alih-alih ketakutan. Pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik yang terjadi. Apalagi mengingat perkataan sang polisi yang mengatakan dirinya dari divisi investigasi. Kegelisahannya semakin memuncak.

Setibanya di kantor polisi, Sakura langsung disambut oleh petugas kepolisian yang bernama Kurenai Yuuhi dan seorang petugas salon pemakaman—jika dilihat dari seragam yang ia kenakan. Mereka membawa Sakura ke ruang investigasi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Bukannya menjawab, sang polisi wanita justru mengangsurkan sebuah plastik yang berisi sebuah benda kecil. "Kami menemukan ini di TKP. Dari ukiran pada benda ini, tertulis H. Sakura. Dari informasi yang kami dapatkan di sekitar TKP, pemilik dari nama tersebut merujuk pada seorang gadis penyanyi café Cherry Blossom yang tidak lain adalah Anda sendiri."

Sakura mengambil plastik itu dan melihat lebih jelas benda yang ada di dalamnya. Sebuah pick gitar putih yang kini berlumur darah kering.  
"Ya, ini milik saya. Tapi kenapa bisa? Benda ini sudah lama sekali hilang."

"Semalam kami menemukannya di saku kemeja seorang pria yang merupakan korban penganiayaan. Dari barang bukti yang ada di TKP, kami hanya menemukan ini. Tidak ada barang temuan lain seperti tas atau identitas lainnya yang dapat kami temukan."

"Lalu, bagaimana korbannya?"

"Saat ini berada di ruang pemulasaraan jenazah."

Sakura tercekat mendengar penuturan sang polisi. Sesorang tewas dan barang bukti yang didapat merujuk padanya. Ada apa dengan ini semua.

"Boleh saya tahu ciri-cirinya?"

Kali ini petugas salon pemakaman yang menjelaskan, "Pria itu berperawakan tinggi, berkulit putih, berambut biru gelap. Pupil berwarna hitam. Diperkirakan berumur akhir dua puluhan."

Kebingungan Sakura semakin bertumpuk. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenali seseorang dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan.

"Bolehkah saya melihatnya?" Polisi itu mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan ruang investigasi diiringi petugas salon pemakaman dan Sakura menuju ruang jenazah.

Perlahan Sakura mendekati keranda jenazah yang kini terbaring sesosok manusia yang diselimuti kain putih. Ragu menggelayuti hatinya. Sejujurnya ia belum siap melihat kenyataannya. Tangannya menyentuh ujung kain putih yang menutupi bagian kepala korban. Pikirannya berkecamuk, sebelum akhirnya ia menyingkap kain tersebut.

Terkejut. Itulah yang tergambar jelas di wajah Sakura. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Air matanya leleh seketika. Ia tak kuasa melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya kini. Pria yang kini ada di hadapannya, pria yang terbujur kaku tak bernyawa, ia mengenalinya. Pria itu...

.

.

.

Kini Sakura berada di sebuah ruang di kantor kepolisian, mengistirahatkan diri di sofa setelah dirinya nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya di ruang jenazah tadi.

"Tolong jelaskan padaku," pinta Sakura.

Kali ini seorang polisi pria dengan _name tag_ Hatake Kakashi yang menjawab. "Menurut saksi mata di lokasi kejadian, sebelumnya telah terjadi keributan yang diduga adalah sebuah penyerangan oleh segerombolan oknum tak dikenal. Korban yang saat itu seorang diri terlihat seperti menghadang gerombolan dari sesuatu. Gerombolan yang diduga adalah preman yang merasa aktifitasnya terganggu mencoba menyerang korban lalu menggiringnya ke lorong sempit di samping pertokoan. Mereka mengambil harta bendanya setelah salah seorang dari mereka menusuknya dengan pisau lipat tepat di dada kirinya. Saat seorang saksi mata melewati lorong tersebut, korban ditemukan sudah dalam kondisi tidak bernyawa dan para penyerang telah melarikan diri."

"Kami sudah menghubungi pemilik café Cherry Blossom untuk meminta keterangan dari karyawan disana, karena menurut saksi mata lain, ia melihat korban keluar dari café tersebut, namun saat ini yang bersangkutan sedang tidak dapat dihubungi. " tutur Kurenai Yuuhi menambahkan.

"Ya, saya memang sempat melihatnya makan di café tempatku manggung. Namun setelahnya saya tidak mengetahui apa-apa lagi," ujar Sakura membenarkan."Mungkin Anda bisa menghubungi Hidan, seorang pelayan di sana. Kalau saya tidak salah lihat, Hidan sempat berbincang dengannya saat mengantarkan pesanan."

Polisi mendatangkan satu lagi saksi mata yang menurut penuturan Sakura, sekiranya dapat membantu untuk menyingkap identitas korban.  
Hidan datang tak lama setelah pihak polisi menghubunginya. Dari penuturan dan kesaksian Hidan, pria yang menjadi korban perampokan dan penganiayaan tersebut bernama Uchiha Sasuke, setelah dirinya memastikan sendiri sosok yang terbaring di ruang jenazah.

.

.

.  
Pemakaman dilakukan dua hari kemudian setelah sebelumnya dilakukan autopsi pada jenazah korban guna menyelidiki motif penyerangan dan pencarian sidik jari pelaku. Biaya pemakaman ditanggung oleh pihak kantor tempat Sasuke bekerja.  
Pada upacara pelepasan, Sakura meminta izin untuk memimpin jalannya upacara sebagai tanda bela sungkawa sekaligus perwujudan tanda terima kasihnya pada korban yang ternyata adalah pelindungnya. Menurut hasil penyelidikan lanjutan oleh tim invesigasi, diketahui Sasuke berusaha menghadang para penjahat yang menguntit seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang diduga akan merampoknya. Pengorbanan seorang Sasuke untuk Sakura yang harus ia bayar dengan nyawanya.

"Hidan-san, boleh aku bicara denganmu?"

Selepas dari pemakaman Sasuke, Sakura mencoba berbincang dengan Hidan. Pria itu sepertinya sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak lama. Ia berusaha mengorek informasi dari pelayan café itu mengenai siapa Uchiha Sasuke sebenarnya. Hidan yang juga memiliki keperluan dengan Sakura tidak menolak permintaanya.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, Sasuke adalah salah satu pelanggan tetap Cherry Blossom. Hampir setiap minggu ia selalu menyempatkan berkunjung untuk makan atau sekadar minum kopi saja.

Aku mengenalnya jauh sebelum aku bekerja di café itu. Ia adalah adik dari mendiang temanku, Uchiha Itachi. Ia meninggal dua tahun yang lalu akibat penyakit liver. Sejak saat itu, praktis Sasuke tinggal seorang diri."

"Orang tuanya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ia seorang yatim piatu sejak kecil, orang tuanya tewas akibat kecelakaan saat usianya 13 tahun. Selama ini, Itachilah yang membiayai semua keperluan mereka berdua, termasuk biaya sekolah Sasuke. Setelah lulus SMA, Itachi mulai bekerja part time mengingat harta peninggalan orang tuanya tidak akan cukup untuk jangka panjang. Apalagi saat itu adiknya masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Beruntung ia mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi.

Hingga kejadian dua tahun lalu yang menjadikan Sasuke sebatang kara. Dokter memvonis bahwa livernya dalam kondisi yang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Itu semua disebabkan akumulasi dari kelelahan yang berkepanjangan. Itachi memang seorang workaholic mengingat ia yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya.

Perlu dilakukan operasi secepatnya, dan entah bagaimana Sasuke mempu membiayain operasi kakaknya. Namun operasi yang dilakukan terhadapnya gagal. Nyawa Itachi tidak tertolong lagi. "

"Begitu." Sakura dapat merasakan kepedihan yang dirasakan Sasuke. Dirinya juga seorang yatim piatu. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya, sedangkan ayahnya tewas akibat kecelakaan kerja yang terjadi saat dirinya masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Beruntung ia masih memiliki paman yang merawatnya hingga ia dewasa.

"Aku merasa bersalah padanya. Selama ini aku menganggapnya seorang stalker yang selalu menguntitku. Namun ternyata ia adalah penyelamatku. Kalau saja waktu itu tidak ada dia, mungkin sekarang aku yang berbaring di pemakaman itu. Sungguh, aku merasa terpukul atas kepergiannya."

"Tidak perlu terlalu merasa bersalah. Semua sudah kehendak Kami-sama. Lagipula, kurasa kau akan mengerti alasan mengapa Sasuke selalu menguntitmu, ah, bukan, menjagamu lebih tepatnya."

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. Ia semakin tidak mengerti ucapan pria di hadapannya ini. Menyadari kebingungan Sakuran, Hidan lalu meneruskan ucapannya.

Hidan mengangguk. "Kau pernah melakukan operasi ginjal?"

"Ya, dua tahun lalu. Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke?"

"Di akhir hayatnya, Itachi pernah berpesan pada adiknya agar jika ia meninggal, ia ingin mendonorkan organ-organnya kepada yang membutuhkan. Pernyataan hitam di atas putih itu telah ditandatangani oleh Sasuke sebagai pihak keluarga dan pihak rumah sakit. Tepat seminggu setelah kematian Itachi, Sasuke mendapatkan panggilan dari rumah sakit yang menyatakan bahwa ada seorang pasien kecelakaan yang memerlukan donor ginjal. Sasuke menyetujuinya, namun dia tidak ingin pasien tersebut tahu bahwa keluarganyalah yang mendonorkan. Sasuke hanya tahu bahwa pasien tersebut adalah kau, Sakura. Dia tahu namamu dari pick gitar yang dia temukan di kamar rawatmu."

"Kami-sama!" Sakura sempat histeris mendengarkan penuturan Hidan. Ia tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Ini terlalu mengejutkan baginya. Sangat mengejutkannya.

Hidan melanjutkan, "Maka dari itu, Sasuke merasakan kau adalah bagian darinya, bagian dari keluarganya, karena di dalam tubuhmu terdapat bagian tubuh kakaknya. Sasuke menganggapmu seseorang yang sangat berarti karena kau memiliki sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya. Maka dari itu ia selalu berusaha ada di dekatmu. Hanya untuk memastikan kau selalu baik-baik saja. Karena keberadaamu begitu berharga baginya."

"Ah, satu lagi. Aku rasa kau harus tahu mengapa ia memintamu menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun saat itu. Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Ulang tahun terakhirnya."

Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir gadis itu. Hanya lelehan air mata dari sudut mata Sakura yang mampu melukiskan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Sungguh, jika bisa, ia ingin memutar waktu ke dua hari sebelumnya untuk bertemu dengan sang penyelamat. Meski untuk mengucapkan salam terakhirnya.

**FIN**

**A/N**

**Cliffhanger? Kekeke~ **

**Mungkin saya satu-satunya author yg bikin birthday fict dengan chara yang berulang tahun dibikin mati *dichidori fans sasuke*, tapi ini yang terpikir di otak saya, apalagi setelah menonton dorama Ending Planner yg dibintangi Yamapi n Acchan. **

**Fict ini juga didedikasikan untuk mengikuti event BTC yang limitnya jatuh pada hari ini #dor Lagi-lagi saya bikin event fict saat-saat injury time *dihajar jurinya*. Spesialnya, untuk pantianya yg juga berulang tahun bulan ini, Summer Dash a.k.a Putri. Nih, angst buat kamu :D**

**Last, give me some review n concrit? **

**Bandung, 31/7/2013 **

**11.00 pm**

**MY**


End file.
